ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
|Master(s)=Medical Saint (First/Medical) † Jasmine (Second/Cultivation) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Huan Family Yun Family Mu Family Su Family Under Heaven Family Yan Family Xia Yuanba Feng Xue'er Hua Minghai |Profound Strength= |Combat Prowess=Low Sovereign Profound Realm |Profound Handle=Multiple |Occupation=Medical Genius Number One of Blue Wind Young Patriarch of the Yun Family Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm Frozen Cloud Asgard Master Emperor of Blue Wind Empire |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard Blue Wind Imperial Family Grandwake Clan Yun Family Huan Family Mu Family |Home=Floating Cloud City (First and Third Lives) Azure Cloud Continent (Second Life) |First Appearance='Novel' :· Prologue |Total Chapters=''Needs Information'' |pc=Chapter 661 |nc=Chapter 662 }} Personality First Life Cowardly and self-abased, mostly due to his Profound Veins being crippled since birth. Second Life Good natured and a well rounded person due to the Medical Saint raising him. But after the death of the Medical Saint, he became murderous and hate filled; hell bent on seeking revenge. Third Life Strives to become powerful enough to protect the ones close to him. He has an arrogant nature that stems from his second life. To his friends and family he is courteous and wont hesitate to help. In front of others, depending on the situation he is usually calm unless his family is involved then he becomes extremely overbearing. Background While he was still in his mothers womb she was poisoned by a cold poison and in order to save his life she forced the cold poison into his immature profound veins, terminating them, and protected him with her own profound strength despite already being severely injured.Chapter 509 Several months after his birth his mother and father stopped by Floating Cloud City to see thier good friend Xiao Ying again who in turn to save his friends bloodline switched his own son for theirs, leading to Yun Che living a life in the Xiao Clan under the name Xiao Che. History First Life Xiao Che the 16 year old son of Xiao Ying and grandchild of the Fifth Elder of the Xiao Clan, Xiao Lie. His profound strength was still at level one in the Elementary Profound Realm before his death. He started training his spirit power when he was seven and half, entered the level one of the Elementary Profound Realm at the age of eight, and then didn’t improve for an entire eight years. He was mocked by all of the Xiao Clan. Afterwards, Xiao Lie invited Floating Cloud City’s top class doctor Dr. Seto to examine his body, and shockingly found that Xiao Che was born with damaged profound veins. The damage was so severe that it was almost impossible to recover from. In this state, Xiao Che would stagnate at first level of the Elementary Profound Realm, and could never improve further no matter how hard he worked. He died the day of his wedding with Xia Qingyue, eating porridge prepared for him by his aunt Xiao Lingxi which was laced with Murdering Heart Powder. The poison was added to the porridge by Xiao Yang under the order of Xiao Yulong who wanted to kill him out of envy. Second Life After being killed he was reincarnated for the first time. He was born on the Azure Cloud Continent with none of his memories. He was found abandoned; found and raised by his master, the Medical Saint, who named him and taught him medicine in hopes he would inherit his craft as a healer to rescue the dying and cure the injured with a heart void of corruption. During his life he never found out who his real parents were. After his master was murdered due to people wanting the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che was so overrun with hatred he didn't put anything else in his eyes, even when he met Su Ling'er, who for the longest time loved him and took care of him while Yun Che only had revenge in his heart. During that time he went out and killed 7 million people, his enemies and innocent alike, in one day which lead to the over draft of the poison power of the Sky Poison Pearl. Later on, after Su Ling'er was murdered, he realized how important she was to him but he had realized it after it was too late. She never told him who killed her because she didn't want him to become obsessed with getting revenge for her. He gets chased to Cloud's End Cliff by his enemies, injured and trapped between his enemies and a cliff that not even God-tier Overlords can survive falling down. In order to not let his enemies get the Sky Poison Pearl he swallows it and jumps off the edge of the cliff committing suicide. Third Life After his suicide at Cloud's End Cliff, Yun Che was reincarnated a second time back into his body from his first life just after he was killed by the Murdering Heart Powder with his memories from all his previous lifes and personality from the experiences from his second life. He then found that the Sky Poison Pearl had merged with his left hand, which helped dispel the remainder of the Murdering Heart Powder that was in his body. He ends up marrying Xia Qingyue, and on their wedding night she made him sleep on the floor. As a result, he couldn't sleep so he goes outside to watch the stars and ends up going into the Xiao Clan's Mountain finding a Star Concealing Grass thanks to the detection ability of the Sky Poison Pearl.Chapter 9Chapter 10 He ends up meeting Jasmine, who was unconscious, for the first time. As he approaches her, he finds that she was afflicted by an unknown poison that even the Sky Poison Pearl couldn't cure right away. She ends up biting and sucking his blood, binding her life with his, then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify the poison.Chapter 11 After finding out Jasmine entered the Sky Poison Pearl, he starts heading back home but runs into Xiao Lingxi, his "Little Aunt", and they end up falling asleep together on the mountain gazing at the stars, and gets 'caught' by Xia Qingyue. Soon afterward Yun Che gives Xia Qingyue Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins under the pretense that he was "releasing the cold", which spanned over several days. Since his profound veins were crippled, it took a lot of effort to do, causing severe strain on his body which eventually lead to Xia Qingyue letting him finally sleep in the same bed as her.Chapter 21 Later the Xiao Sect's Xiao Kuangyun came to the Xiao Clan to find a talented disciple to bring back with him, and gave them the Profound Opening Powder, which can restore profound veins, as a gift.Chapter 23 Once he saw Xia Qingyue, his lust started to overflow and he tried to get her but was warned otherwise by his overseer. However, Xiao Yulong proceeded to plot against Yun Che's marriage with Xia Qingyue by enticing Xiao Kuangyun with the prospect of attaining not only Xia Qingyue, but Xiao Lingxi as well. With obvious malicious intent, the two attempts frame Xiao Lingxi with the Profound Opening Powder, because of Yun Che's profound veins, but their original plan failed due to Yun Che unraveling everything. As a last resort, Xiao Yulong, who learned it after eavesdropping on Xiao Lie who was mourning at his son's grave, revealed that Yun Che wasn't Xiao Ying's biological son causing Yun Che to get expelled and Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi to get imprisoned in the rear mountains Reflection Gorge.Chapter 32 He later returns and goes to the Reflection Gorge to ask about his identity and finds out his surname is Yun, thus changing his name to Yun Che. While on his journey he goes to Cyan Forest Town and happens to run into Xiao Kuangyun, who would soon send Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu to humiliate Yun Che, but as they were attacking, Jasmine woke up for the first time and she kills both of them causing the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound.Chapter 42 In exchange for fulfilling three of her requests, Jasmine becomes Yun Che's master and bestowed him with new profound veins that had the power of a god. The first was to gather a stalk of Netherworld Udumbara Flower, three Profound Beast Cores no lower than that of the Tyrant Profound Realm, and at least thirty five kilos of Purple Veined God Crystal. The second was to reach the Sovereign Profound Realm within thirty years. The third was to kneel down and worship her as his master, but since she was younger than him he declined, but in the end she forced him to.Chapter 43 Agreeing to all three, Yun Che received the immortal blood of the Evil God, destroying his old profound veins and building the profound veins of the Evil God. After his profound veins are reformed he heads to train in the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range by standing under a waterfall and pushing his body to its limits. After he is totally exhausted, he soaks in a medicinal bath until he's finished recuperating, then repeats this process constantly.Chapter 47After training for four months, he had reached the Fourth level of the Elementary Profound Realm. While he's training, Jasmine found 5 people of the Sky Profound Realm from the Burning Heaven Clan near him. Yun Che, thinking that they are hunting a beast, follows them hoping to get some benefits from the beast they kill. While following the others, Yun Che feels something summoning him from the Scarlet Dragon Prohibited Region. Jasmine tells Yun Che that it is a true dragon that is at the Emperor Profound Realm. Yun Che believes that since it is a dragon's cave, he would be able to get some benefits from it, so he uses the Star Concealing Grass to infiltrate into the True Dragons cave.Chapter 50 Yun Che ends up making it into the dragon's cave and the first thing he finds is some mature Fire Spirit Grass. Soon after the True Dragon finally scares off the practitioners from the Burning Heaven Clan, Yun Che still feels the beckoning from something and he finds a small round red bead on the floor of the cave, after he picks it up, it awakens and envelops him in a red light.Chapter 51The True Dragon finds Yun Che in the cave and tries to kill him for stealing its treasures which forces Jasmine to kill it and consequently results in the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound severely to the point where Yun Che was forced to feed Jasmine all of his blood to sooth the poison,Chapter 53which touches Jasmine and she opens up to him for the first time. Yun Che ended up absorbing the red light which ended up changing the color of his Profound Veins leading Jasmine to deduce that the red light was in ffact theFire Evil God Seed and the True Dragons cave was one of the Evil God’s Five Secret Grounds.Chapter 55 Later when Yun Che is getting ready to leave he takes the Fire True Dragons body within the Sky Poison Pearl, and Jasmine teaches Yun Che his first Profound Skill, Star God’s Broken Shadow, a Profound Movement Skill, which he which he mastered the first stage within one month, faster than Jasmine's three month guess.Chapter 56 After leaving the Scarlet Dragons Mountain Range he heads the the New Moon City's Black Moon Merchant Guild. wearing a disguise he sells three Tenth rank Fire Spirit Pill which is exceedingly rare. He also takes out the Emperor Profound Core from the Flame True Dragon and puts up a false bravado in order to scare the Black Moon Merchant Guild people to make doing business with them in the future convenient, while also asking for clothes for JasmineChapter 58 After Yun Che goes to New Moon Profound Palace and ends ups meeting Xia Yuanba who has already entered New Moon Profound Palace.Chapter 59Yun Che meets with Sikong Han, which gets him entry into New Moon Profound Palace Class One.Chapter 61 Soon after getting accepted into the New Moon Profound Palace he meets for the first time, Lan Xuero or later known as Cang Yue along with Murong Ye who was walking with her.Chapter 62 Yun Che being who he is starts flirting with Lan Xuero causing Murong Ye to threaten Yun Che to back off. Trivia The reason his spiritual veins were destroyed since he was young was because in order to save him form the cold poison his mother destroyed his profound veins. References Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Main Category:Reincarnation Category:Loyal Category:Guardian Family Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Water Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Dragon God Inheritor Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Medicine Category:Alchemist Category:Yun Family